nanafandomcom-20200213-history
Shoji Endo
Shoji Endo (遠藤章司 Endō Shōji) is a struggling art student, who also works as a waiter. He attended junior high with Junko Saotome and high school with Kyosuke Takakura. He now attends Tokyo F Art College with them, and his girlfriend, Sachiko Kawamura. Biography He met Nana through his old friend, Junko, and Hachi originally moved to Tokyo to be closer to him. However, their relationship gradually cooled and he cheated on her with Sachiko, a cute and friendly co-worker and co-ed who fell in love with him without knowing about Hachi. In episode 14, Nana O. and Nana K. were in a parking lot, soon after Shoji ran out the door after his new girlfriend. Shoji had no idea that Nana K. was waiting outside for him. Nana O. got mad, because she thought that he had 2 girlfriends, and attempted to punch Shoji, but Sachiko shielded him. Nana K. just cried and said that she doesn't want to see him anymore. Though he still has feelings for Hachi, he leaves Hachi for Sachiko. Hachi never tried return him or to do with this anything. Junko later guesses that Shoji felt rejected by Hachi when she refused to fight for him, and that the real reason he chose Sachiko was because she openly showed her strong love for him. This is opposed to Hachi who was so "one-way" and made Shoji feel as though she only loved him because he loved her. They meet by chance some time later at the Jackson Hole and talk for the first time since breaking up. They speak casually, and Hachi admits that she thought that after the drama of him cheating on her died down that they would be friends again. When they part, Shoji tells her that he now realizes that what she was asking for was not really too much, and that he had fun talking to her. Because of this, she says sadly that he should not speak to her at the fireworks ceremony. They part in tears, and Shoji meets up with Sachiko to look at fireworks. He tells her that he can only see things clearly from far away and that the closer things are, the more he loses sight of them. She assures him that is the same for everyone and they hold hands while watching the fireworks. Physical appearance Handsome, tall guy with slightly long hair. Often wears casual clothes or his waiter's uniform when working. Personality and traits Hachi described him as "kind and dependable". He seems weak willed as he cheated on Nana with Sachiko, whom he fell more deeply in love. Relationships Sachiko Kawamura Nana Komatsu Kyosuke Takakura Junko Saotome Behind the scences *Shoji first appeared in the Nana Komatsu's prologue. *Yuta Hiraoka in the first ''Nana'' live-action film. Appearances Manga *"Nana – Nana Komatsu" *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 Other *''Mobile Nana Book'' *''Nana'' (film) *''Nana'' (video game) *''Nana 7.8'' *''Nana: Live Staff Mass Recruiting! Beginners Welcome'' Anime *"Prologue: Nana and Nana" References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Art students Category:Tokyo residents